


Idle Dreaming

by Kirsten



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little did Alec know about the inner workings of one Regan Normal, boss, Jam Pony, age indeterminate, but there was one thing Alec did know. Regan Normal never, ever, not once, rolled in late for business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle.

Little did Alec know about the inner workings of one Regan Normal, boss, Jam Pony, age indeterminate, but there was one thing Alec did know. Regan Normal never, ever, not once, rolled in late for business.

Except for that one time.

-

"Hey, boss." Alec hopped up on the counter and grinned at Normal, who was red and panting and had sweat patches under his arms and across his chest, like he'd run clean across town trying to get there in time. Hell, maybe he had.

Normal looked him up and down. "You're looking well, my boy. The job clearly agrees with you."

"That it does," Alec said, thinking about all those _other_ deliveries he'd be making that day. "Yourself, on the other hand … Normal, my brother. What is _up_ with you this fine fall morning?"

Normal looked him up and down again, appreciation barely concealed. Alec shifted a little, thrust out his hips and splayed his legs, not a lot, but enough to make that flush on Normal's face darken just a touch. _I'm mean,_ Alec thought. _I am mean, mean, mean._

Leaning forward conspiratorially, Normal murmured, "I may have gotten a little carried away reviewing the adventures of the great and glorious Monty Cora."

That made Alec shift again, in a very different way. "Um. You got a hot run for me there, buddy?"

"Some guy hooked me up with a couple of disks," Normal went on, dreamy-faced and blinking wistfully into the distance. "Battling, never bruised, all that power and grace, fight after fight after fight … Sometimes I dream about it." Normal licked his parted lips and sighed. "Wiping you down in the locker room afterwards, bathing you, the water glistening on your skin …"

Alec tried again. "Hot run?"

"What?" Normal focused and blushed a little darker still. "Hot run? Great idea!" He picked up a package and backed away.

"So … are you gonna give that to me?"

"What? This?" Normal held the package defensively. "No, hey, why don't you take the day off? Leave this one for the peons."

"Sure," Alec said, shrugging. Off time was off time, however it came about. He grinned at Normal, couldn't resist adding, "Hey, maybe I'll work on some moves. I've been thinking about getting back in the ring."

Normal's eyes went wide and just this side of wild. Alec decided to ignore the way his hips jerked.

"Catch you later, boss," Alec said, heading out into the rain.


End file.
